<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such Pretty Nails by SlyDirtyBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391681">Such Pretty Nails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue'>SlyDirtyBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Come Swallowing, Fingerfucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, Nail Polish, Not Beta Read, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwa watched the shorter male slowly approach him, hands held up to show off his nails.</p><p>"You like them?" Hongjoong purrs. His head tilts back to look up at the eldest with that gummy smile and cups at Hwa's jaw, fingers playfully tapping at his rosy cheeks. "I got them done just for you."</p><p>☆♡------------♡☆</p><p>Or how I cried over how pretty Joongie's nails looked in their cb concept photos and just wanted them to be buried in Hwa's pretty ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such Pretty Nails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehehet, this was suppose to be a short drabble on twitter but it somehow became a 2k fic. How did I get here?</p><p>She aint beta read and my grammar is beyond trash, so I apologize in advance~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hwa couldn't stop looking over at Joong’s hands folded neatly on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re small, several rings around his fingers and nails painted a different color this week. He must have gotten them done recently because he could have sworn they were all black yesterday. They're trimmed perfectly, his hands looking soft as if they've been pampered and moisturized. It isn't a full set of color as some nails are coated with a clear hardener while the rest are painted a deep ocean blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re very pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hongjoong giggles and Seonghwa jumps in his seat before clapping a hand over his own mouth because did I really say that outloud? Joong notices Hwa’s reaction and mimics him; placing a hand over his mouth with a laugh behind it before he goes silent, his smile fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shifts into something darker, too hazy to read, and Hwa is left studying his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind Joongie’s long lashes, he cast bedroom eyes over at Seonghwa, the slightest smirk tugging at his lips as he's leaning to share a whisper. "I can show you we’re I think they'll look even prettier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwa's ears perked up at his words, goosebumps rising on his arms when Joong took his index finger to circle at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost forgot that he’s at the table with the others six members until Wooyoung is screaming at Hongjoong to stop being nasty in front of him and the kids. Joong just snickers and pulls away first but his hand falls and rests on top of Hwa's thigh for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's when they all headed to their room to go to bed, and Hongjoong is pushing Seonghwa in their shared room, locking the door behind him. Hwa watched the shorter male slowly approach him, hands held up to show off his nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like them?" Hongjoong purrs. His head tilts back to look up at the eldest with that gummy smile and cups at Hwa's jaw, fingers tapping playfully at his rosy cheeks. "I got them done just for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwa let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his eyes falling heavier when Joong takes his thumb to brush against the bottom of Hwa's plush lips. The painted thumb is then pushed into his mouth and with no hesitation, Hwa slowly wraps his lips around it. His eyes flutter shut when the pad of Joong’s thumb pressed at his tongue, humming around him when Hongjoong moves closer against him. While his tongue flicked and sucked at the thumb in his mouth, Joongie began to palm at the front of Hwa's pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his thumb out and Hwa's kept his mouth open, waiting for the return of his thumb but is rewarded with both Joongie's index and middle digit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They look so pretty in your mouth baby," Hongjoong breathed out, grabbing more of Hwa's hardening cock in his hand, making the other moan and accidentally biting down on his fingers. "But I want them kissing at your flower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter male removes his fingers to give Hwa his lips, licking hotly inside his mouth as he goes to unbutton and pull his pants down. He began to walk forward, having Hwa move backwards until the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves the other at the center of his chest to have him falling onto the bed, Hwa shifting up on his elbows in time to watch the way his boyfriend drop to his knees between his legs, yanking his pants and boxers off completely. He shudders when the small hands slide up his bare thighs, nails dragging when he scratched back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pushed at Hwa's knees to spread him wider and settle closer to him. The sight of his boyfriend’s dainty hand trying to wrap around the girth of his twitching cock causes his breathing to hitch. A moan following right after when Hongjoong spreads kisses along his shaft, sticking his tongue out to taste the precum leaking at the tip before he goes to swallow him whole. Hwa curses at the ceiling, sucking at his bottom lip to silent his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enjoys the bob of Hongjoong's head, how he sucks him so well, making his mind sluggish as he falls deeper into his arousal but his hips snapped up when he felt a finger circling at his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joongie-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pops his mouth off Hwa's cock, kissing down his shaft before he takes his free hand to wrap around him, kissing him lower. He kisses at his sack, nibbling lightly at the skin there to get Hwa mulling out, getting louder when he takes one of his balls in his mouth to briefly suck on. Kissing even lower, Hongjoong started to move his hand up and down Seonghwa's crying member. Hwa could only think how good his lips felt on him, how his small hand stroked him fuller and his elbows went weak when the pleasure began to boil over. They give out completely and has him falling back onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan is ripped from his lungs when Hongjoong does kitten licks right under his balls, just to add pressure and lick down his taint more to reach his rim. As soon as he drags a velvet strip at his fluttering hole, his back arches off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, Joongie." Hwa tried to say something else, but his train of thoughts were wiped away from him as Hongjoong began to eat his boyfriend out with a prideful smile on his face. Hwa laid there, still unsure where to plant his hands as they curled at his comforter under him. He lets the fire in the pit of his stomach smother him, allowing it to spread throughout his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is breathing heavily when he pulls his head back, wiggling the tip of his index through the first ring of muscle of Hwa entrance. "Here. My fingers will look so pretty here, don't you think Marzie?" He sounds absolutely dazed out of his mind as he pushes his finger a little deeper, pulling a low whine from Hwa. He pops his finger out and gathers a good amount of saliva that has been pooling in his mouth before he spits right on his hole and Hwa's entire body shakes at how filthy it sounds. He's left gasping seconds later with his eyes rolling back when Hongjoong's suddenly rubs circles at his opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer me Marzie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got ready to say yes as it sat on the tip of his tounge but it's only ripped out of him when Joongie pushed his index fully in him and Hwa swore that got him seeing stars. He arches off the bed, slightly rolling his hips to take more of his boyfriend’s finger with a mantra of yeses streaming past his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The single finger plunges in and out of him, a hand stroking his cock at such a teasing pace all while Hongjoong has his head nuzzled between Hwa's legs, sucking purple splats at his bare thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much. Too much. Not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a pause and Hongjoong leaves him empty for a moment, having Hwa raise up on his shaky elbows again in curiosity. He catches Joong reaching under the bed for their toy box, blindly grabbing for one of their water-based lubes and cracks it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hwa watches the way the clear lube dribbles onto his boyfriend’s index and middle and how it makes the nail polish on his fingertips glossier than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong leans back, staring with dark eyes to admire Hwa all spread out for him. He sits up on his knees more and with no warning, he slowly thrust his pointer a few more times before slipping along a second finger. Hwa cries out, tossing his head to the side and his hips rolling to meet the gentle thrust of the two fingers working him open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he can feel Hongjoong staring at him, enjoying how his fingers easily disappear into Hwa's tight, messy hole. But the drag of his fingers has Hwa going crazy because it's all too slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much. Not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong's name is called like a prayer, over and over again and Joong just rubs his hand up and down Hwa's thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, you're just sucking them in so well, " Hongjoong whispers, mostly to himself. " You want more of my pretty fingers baby?" Hwa's almost gave himself whiplash as he nodded his head and Joong cuffs the eldest left thigh with his arm to pull him towards him more, having him sink back on three digits now. It catches Hwa off guard, the stretch burning ever so slightly, but Hwa loll his head back at the sweet sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohmygo-" his voice is traded with a choked out sob as Hongjoong pushes his thigh back to have his entire body slide up the mattress before tugging him back down to sink onto his fingers. And he kept his fingers straight to do the same thing again and again and again; smirking when he started to feel Hwa's thigh tremble in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The motion is familiar; it's the same way how Hongjoong would have a harsh grip on Hwa's hips to pound away at Seonghwa's pretty ass. However, instead of his cock pressing right on his lover's sweet spot, the pads of his fingertips kissed away at the bundle of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hwa didn't know how to shut his fucking mouth when Hongjoong hits his flower perfectly with each thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet 'ah ah ah' blurred into gutted out moans that only got louder with each thrust and it fueled him to pull Hwa back roughly one good time on his fingers, curving them skillfully to hit right on that spot that drives Hwa insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Joongie-," Hwa shook his head at the pleasure rattling through him and Hongjoong lets out a breathless laugh, sitting up on his knees more. He starts to curve his fingers again, repeating a 'come here' motion and picks up his speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed, Seonghwa tried to run away from the touch but with Hongjoong hold on his thigh, he couldn't go anywhere. He tossed his head back into the pillows in defeat, not even trying to put up a fight as a desperate moan vibrates his lips while shocks of pleasure pricked up his spine. It wasn't long before he began babbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You feel so good. Your fingers feel so good in me. No, too deep, god, god, so deep Joongie. Please-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pulled Hwa's hips off the end of the bed, throwing the leg he had in his hold on his shoulders, tapping the other for Hwa to throw over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both legs on his shoulders, Joongie kisses away at his inner thighs until he finds himself pressing light kisses at Hwa's neglected cock. A few licks to taste him before he takes him in his mouth while Hwa tries not to clamp his legs around Hongjoong's head. But it was difficult not to do so when he began to take him in the back of his throat effortlessly with thin fingers buried deep in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision going white from how hard he squeezed his eyes shut, his eyebrows knitting together and his hands tugged at Hongjoong's silver hair. He fought with himself not sure if he wanted to pull him away or have him swallowing even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much. Too much. Not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mindlessly rolled his hips, each roll has his cock sliding down his lover's throat just to fall back and have fingers sink deeper in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much. Not enough. Too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joongie, babe, you're going to make me cum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words alone have Hongjoong fingering his greedy hole faster and sucking harder around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Joong, please. I'm so close, I'm so close!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His walls tighten around his fingers and when Hongjoong doesn't let up. his thighs clamp his boyfriend's head still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws his head back, his entire body shaking as his back curves beautifully off the bed, not caring how loud he sobs out 'don't stop, don't stop' as Hongjoong milks him closer to his world shattering orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simple motion of three fingers pressing up against his sweet spot with an insane amount of pressure, has him cursing and singing out Hongjoong's name as he lets go in Joongie's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stops thrusting his fingers and breathes through his nose, the puff of air tickling at Hwa's pubic area. He giggles briefly before he's humming in satisfaction around his pulsing cock, collecting and swallowing every drop Hwa spills down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa slumps back into the bed, the grip his thighs had on Hongjoong’s head loosens, legs slipping off his shoulders, his entire lower feeling like static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's panting hard, trying his best to catch his breath as he's blissed out of his mind with his body jolting now and then as he comes down from his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all his senses vibrating, his thighs flinched once Hongjoong strokes at them before shifting Hwa back on the bed before he's falling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus..." Hwa swallowed thickly, his voice still shaky. "If I'm promised this every time you get your nails done, you need to warn me before leaving the nail salon." And Hongjoong laughs out loud. "Im serious, Joong, I need to prepare myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should pick the next color, though I think pink would match perfectly with your rim-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop," Hwa groaned, feeling the weight of the bed shift when Hongjoong climbs up. "You're trying to get me going again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh bubbles from his boyfriend and before Hwa could even process everything that just happened, he's being pulled into Joong's lap and is being kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And against his kiss bitten lips, Hongjoong hums, "we're just getting started, Mars."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not know how to end this, sorry~ </p><p>Thank for reading. </p><p>(nsfw twibbers @sluttypuppi)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>